Tai Chi Allosaurus
Summary Prototype00, from the paizo messageboards, designed this build. The build is largely from Prototype's post here. Much of the text of this page is from that post. This Monk/Druid build wildshapes into a dinosaur or anything else, and uses his monk bonuses to make attacks. The basic idea is this: 2d10 (Monk max unarmed strike damage)-> 6d8 (Huge size due to wildshape) -> 12d8 (Strong jaw spell). Transforming into an animal with pounce doesn't hurt. Tai Chi Allosaurus - Human 10 Monk(Sensei/Qinggong Monk)/10 Druid (Menhir Savant) So there he is, 10th level druid buffing, full wild shape progression, full unarmed strike progression, great AC (Natural armor bonuses + Super high wis) and a 12d8 base attack will be sure to mess up anyones day. And this build is rather feat neutral as well, except for Monastic Legacy and Shaping Focus you can swap out feats for others you might like. Standouts include: Power attack Crane Style chain Divine Interference GTWF Attributes Wisdom>Dex>Con>Str>Int>Cha Here are two sample 20 point buys Hardcore wisdom choice STR - 10 DEX - 15 CON - 10 INT - 10 WIS - 18 (20 with Human stat bonus) CHA - 7 More balanced and survivable choice STR - 10 DEX - 15 CON - 14 INT - 10 WIS - 16 (18 with Human Bonus) CHA - 8 Skills Whatever you want! Traits Magical Knack (Druidic Magic, +2 CL up to character level) Reactive (+2 to Initiative) How to Play The main forms for this build are Allosaurus (Huge Size and pounce), Dire Tiger (Large Size and pounce), Deionychus (Medium Size and pounce), Air Elemental (DR 5/-, fly (perfect), no penalty to dex, whirlwind) and Tendriculos (Regeneration). Unfortunately even from this reduced selections, you still have bite and claw, slam and tentacle to Feral combat train. I suppose it can be done (and getting claw or bite for the allosaurus grab or the megatherium's trip would make this character a good control sort as well as a damage dealer, but feats would have to be replaced). For general combat purposes, I favor the air elemental actually. Better stat boosts and fly make for a better combat experience. But of course, that is the beauty of using unarmed strikes, it works whatever you change into, just make sure its huge. What he looks like at Level... Level 5: For the first 5 levels, this character plays as a hard to hit combatant who can (with druid levels) summon some extra help onto the field to flank and provide tanking, nothing too special, but its only the start of the build. Query: can you TWF with unarmed strikes taking the place of both weapons? If not I'll have to switch that out for something else. '''Level 10: '''With shaping focus (best feat ever for a multiclassed wildshape druid!), I'm basically back up to full wildshape progression, including number of uses per day (and he can become huge animals). This character can now become huge and cast 4th level spells, which means Strong Jaw! As calculated from previous, this character does 6d8 damage per hit, which combined with TWF, is 18d8 possible damage on a charge (pounce from allosaurus). *Note, buy dexterity boosting equipment if possible, the hit to dex from wildshaping into a huge animal might take TWF away. '''Level 15: '''Planar wild shape is the real winner at this level. Since you're neutral you get to choose whether you want to become a celestial or fiendish creature. Basically you decide at this point whether you want to have DR 10 / good or evil. Which is gross, I can tell you. Do you think the archdemon is going to have a holy longsword prepped just for you? Also, if you want to forgo that you can just turn into a tendriculos and regenerate 10 HP per turn. Note of interest: For all that elementals are poo-poohed, they actually have a slightly better stat outlay than huge animals, if you want to use that ITWF you just picked up (your dex won't be as heavily penalized) '''Level 20: '''So this was why I was spending feats on vital strike and improved vital strike (besides the obvious utility to someone who does 12d8 base damage.) With Quicken SLA (True Strike) from Qinggong monk, you can just walk up to someone and autohit for 36d8 damage three times per day, no questions asked. Thats on average 144 damage, though I'd get a dice rolling program at this point so you don't get lynched by fellow table-mates. Medusa's wrath is great if you make your first hit in a full attack a stunning fist, thats two extra attacks at your highest attack bonus (8 attacks with haste, so 96d8 possible damage). Rational Archetype choice wise, this character is a Sensei so that To Hit, AC, CMB, CMD, Ki Points, bonus spells per day, domain abilities and will save are all based on wisdom. Qinggong monk is so that I can do other things with my ki points and the Menhir Savant for the druid is just all round kick-ass. I've taken 10 levels of druid beause this allows you to get full wild shape progression (with shaping focus) and also unarmed strike progression (with monastic legacy and a monk's robe) I didn't pick the Saurian Shaman (though I very much would have liked to) because it delays my initial wildshape somewhat which makes feat slotting slightly awkward. A shame, because the domains for the Saurian Shaman were really good. Perhaps I'll put it in an alternate build. Drawbacks